The Principals Grandson
by Gringy Boots
Summary: Today, I was called to the Heads office because my phone was confiscated and she saw some naked sex pictures of my boyfriend and me. I then had to explain to her that it was her grandson. Fml. Oneshot. Sasunaru. Sex in lockers.


**Summary**: Today, I was called to the Heads office because my phone was confiscated and she saw some naked sex pictures of my boyfriend and me. I then had to explain to her that it was her grandson. Fml.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Lemon, M rated, Sex in lockers.

**Couple**: Sasunaru

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Sasuke's, not mine. You know the drill.

* * *

The Principals Grandson

By

Gringy Boots

* * *

I groaned my head lulling against the table as my teacher droned on, for the 6th millionth time about imaginary numbers. God damn fucking imaginary numbers which we had been studying for the last 3 terms.

I was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when I heard her loud voice squawk my name.

"Uchiha Sasuke! It isn't like you to be slothful. Are you ill?" I blinked before snickering under my breath.

"No, Miss."

"Then don't act like it, foolish child!"

"Bitch." I muttered angrily before slouching in my chair, rolling my head back and looked forward again, my eyes immediately focusing on a vibrant splash of blonde among the seats.

A deviant smirk appeared on my lips when I remembered my phone in my back pocket. Whipping it out, I began typing.

_ 'Hey dobe.'_

I waited a few seconds, my lips twitching into a small smile when I saw the baka jump when his phone vibrated and discretely slip it out of his pocket to read my message.

_ 'Fuck off teme, I'm still mad at you.'_

I paused before remembering the incident on the train.

_ 'Dobe, you shouldn't have been wearing provocative clothing, it wasn't my fault. Xx'_

_ 'I was wearing baggy jeans and a parker!'_

_ 'Pro-vo-ca-ti-ve.' _

_ 'Fuck. You.'_

_ 'Invitation? ;)'_

_ 'No. Now shut up and concentrate.'_

_ 'I'm not the one failing maths...'_

I almost flinched when Naruto's head whipped round, sending me an all round evil glare before snapping his phone closed and dropping it in his bag.

I sighed, irritated that I didn't have the blonde to distract me from the incessant boredom...

Or did I?

A truly sinful smirk appeared on my thin lips.

Oh yes I did._ Sasuke, you clever thing. _

I brought out my phone again, going onto '_Pictures_' and opened the file, '_Dobe xxx_'.

An unholy lust exploded in my lower stomach as my eyes raked over the naked body of the little huffy blonde in the front row.

I shifted, grunting softly when I felt my trousers constrict my hard on when I saw a particularly raunchy picture I had taken in the heat of the moment.

I continued looking through the images, feeling the heat coil in my gut like molten iron. I wiped a bit of drool from the corner of my mouth, gazing joyfully at the beautiful, exquisite body of my petit lover-

"Uchiha Sasuke! Is that your phone?" I jumped, slamming my knee into the bottom of my desk making me wince.

"Huh?"

"Give me that, this instant!" The teachers shrill voice rang through the room.

_Oh shit. _

"Um..." I hesitated, my black eyes flicking quickly to the ocean blue ones, which had a look of smugness, before back to the ugly brown ones of the teacher.

_I'm not going down by myself, dobe._

I sighed, handing the teacher my phone before settling back in my seat.

"This is going straight to the Head mistress!" I paled slightly before keeping my cool.

Naruto glanced at me again, a confused look in his lovely eyes. I gave a subtle smile, winking.

He huffed and turned back and I would have through he was really mad if I didn't see the blush tingeing his cheeks.

After another 15 minutes of boredom, the door to our class opened to reveal the deputy Head, Shizune.

"U-um..." She reddened before glancing at me, "Could Uc-Uchiha-San come to the Head's office?"

There was a dramatic, childish '**_Ooooh!_**' from my classmates as I stood up, grabbing my bag and walked down the aisle, ruffling the blonde hair on my way before following the raven haired woman.

The walk was awkward, as it always was, but I wasn't too bothered.

Shizune scurried to her desk, avoiding the door leading to shouts and smashes. Sighing, I opened the door to see a relatively calm looking Tsunade, perched on her seat. I glanced at the left half of the room, which looked like a tornado had raped it.

"Uchiha Brat. Sit." I walked over, lounging in the seat.

"What's this about, Tsunade?"

"Y-Your phone." Her hand trembled around my cell, threatening to smash it.

"...Yeah?"

"Uchiha. You have certain..._pictures_...on this phone."

_Double shit._

"Yeah? That's my business."

"Not if you are looking at it during class!"

"I had finished the-"

"Don't you DARE answer me back, boy!" She thundered. "You were looking at pornographic material during class!"

"Kakashi does it and he's a-"

"What did I just say?"

"..."

"Who is this person?" She shoved the phone in my face, revealing an explicitly perverse image of our sexual escapades. Including the one where we got a bit frisky in the science lab...during a science lesson...Let's just say Naruto can be _very_ discreet when he wants to be.

"My lover."

"Who is in this school?" She bit out.

"...Yes..." She glowered at me before moving her hand to the intercom.

"Uzumaki Naruto," _Fuck_. "_Uzumaki Naruto_, report to the Heads office _immediately_."

"..." She continued to give me the evils of evils but, having Itachi as a brother made me immune to any such glares.

The door flung open a few seconds later to reveal a slightly sweaty dobe, panting, with one hand on the door frame as he tried to compose himself.

The blue eyes flicked from mine, to Tsunade's, then back to mine then focused in on the innocent phone on the desk.

He took a cautious step forward before sitting next to me.

"Naruto."

"...Baa-chan..."

"Now...Do you know the contents of Uchiha-brat's phone?"

"...No..." He glanced at me again.

"Do you know who this boy is?" She flicked up my phone._ Oh fuck no. Please, Tsunade, have sympathy..._

Naruto slowly took the phone, starring at the picture wide eyed before he gave me the mother of all glares that said; '_You fucking bastard, you're going to pay by blue-balls for the next fucking imaginary number amount of years._'

"N-No...Baa-chan..."

"Liar!" She hissed viciously, pointing at a particular bit of the picture that showed Naruto's pretty blue necklace as clear as day, shining on his skin making the bead of sweat rolling down his chest sparkle.

"BRAT-YOU-FUCKING-LITTLE-SHIT-FUCKING-AROUND-WITH-AN-UCHIHA?" A jumbled blur sounding something like that came out of her mouth.

"Ba-Baa-chan, I can ex-"

"YOU WERE HAVING SEX EVERY TIME THAT STUPID BOY CAME OVER?"

"N-no...n-not _ev-every_ time..."

"UCHIHA!" I flinched, unconsciously covering my lap in case of any cheap shots. "YOU came into _my_ home and _fucked _my_ grandson_!"

"I didn't fuck him." I muttered, taking heed the warning look I got from my little koi.

"...These pictures say otherwise!" She snapped, crushing my phone. I sighed mentally, it was bound to happen.

"That isn't fucking. It's making love." I refused to let the blush slide onto my cheeks, no matter how much it wanted too.

"..." She sat down, still glowering at me. "...Naruto?"

"Yes!" He jumped, looking at her nervously.

"How long?"

"...Um...Length...is interpreted in seve-"

"Naruto."

"Um...okay, so don't be mad?" Her eye twitched.

"..."

"...4 years?"

"4 YEARS-" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath. "You were _making love_ under my nose for **_4_** **_years_**?"

"...Yeah..."

"And you!"

"Hn?"

"You took..._pictures_!"

"Ma, ma, Tsunade, cut him some slack; he obviously has an eye for photography..." Kakashi pondered, appearing from nowhere and picked up the half cracked phone, flicking through the images. "Have you ever thought about taking up my photography class? My, my, Naruto has a wonderful body-"

I snatched my phone off the pervert, glaring at him.

"He is **_mine_**." I snarled.

"..." (Tsunade)

"..." (Naruto)

"..." (Kakashi)

"..." (Shizune eavesdropping through the door)

"Teme..." Naruto smiled softly at me making my heart flutter. Even after 4 years he still has that effect on me.

"Shut up..." I muttered, secretly smiling myself.

"Okay, Uchiha. I'll have to let you off. But don't let me catch you sneaking peaks at my grandson." Tsunade sat with a huff, grabbing a bottle of sake.

"I just won't sneak them then." I smirked, chuckling when Naruto slapped my arm.

"Get out of here. Perverted brats."

"Ma, Naruto, I never thought you would have been a kinky one. Sasuke...I kinda expected it. I always knew you two would get together...hah, you two used to flirt like crazy back in Primary school..." He chuckled.

"Bastard. You come with me."

"Don't I always?" I purred when we were safely out of earshot.

"You bastard!" Naruto rounded on me, glaring. "You...you...Took advantage of me!" I rolled my eyes, slinking my arms around his waist.

"Koi..." I whispered softly in his ear, holding him tighter when he tried to struggle. "Honey." He stilled completely making me smile. He always had loved that nickname. "I love you..."

"..." He glanced up at me, his hands pressing against my chest as our breath mingled. "...I love you too..." My beautiful blonde muttered quietly, shyly almost. "But you shouldn't have taken those photos!"

"..." I grinned, pressing my lips to his forehead. "It's for when you're not there."

"...Pervert." He mumbled, wincing when my thigh pressed between his legs. I smirked, gently rubbing my leg against the bulge in his pants.

He gasped, hands tightening around my shirt.

"Teme...No...Not in school."

"Why?" I purred, slipping my hands down to his lower back, lifting him up and began grinding against him.

"P-people wi-will see..." He moaned, one hand coming up to cover his mouth in a vain attempt to impede the sounds coming from his lips.

My lips tugged wider in a large smirk. I always did want to do it in a confined area...besides the shower, under the table and in a genitor's closet. Which have all been ticked off the list at least four times, I'll have you know.

I reached my hand behind him, while using the other to keep him busy, I unlocked the largest locker and bundled him inside.

He jumped, groaning aloud when we collided in the small space.

"Sa-Sasu..." I grinned, slipping my hands down his trousers and began fondling him, petting him heavily until I felt his engorged member twitch.

"Tut, tut, dobe, coming without me?" I glanced at the watch, jerking him a few more times until I felt his dick swell.

** RING RING! RING RING!**

I quickly tightened my fingers around the base of my koi's shaft, effectively choking off his orgasm.

He gasped, bucking wildly into my hands, his scream drowned out by the bell as he was denied release.

His body was layered in sweat as tears brimmed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naru-baby..." I murmured into his sweaty locks, feeling my own erection howling for release.

"Sasu...Sasu please..." He mewled as I ripped off his trousers. It was too difficult to undress him I'll deal with the consequences later. I began to grind against his ass, my eyes rolling in pleasure at the sounds of his bliss.

Quickly manoeuvring, I placed two fingers in Naruto's mouth, watching as he sucked them wantonly.

I began to feel my fingers throb as he sucked and I felt myself hump my boyfriend harder, almost cumming but I quickly jerked away, grunting in agony before stuffing two fingers into his tight hole.

The blonde gasped, writhing for a second against the cold metal locker wall before relaxing, panting again loudly when I replaced my fingers with my bigger dick.

I eased myself in, my brows scrunching in pleasure as I felt that familiar heat swallow me, resisting the desperate urge to fuck him raw, letting the whole world hear his screams.

"Naru..." I hissed in his ear, taking it between my lips and nibbled it, my hands moving around his front as his back pressed against my chest.

"Fa-faster...Aah...!" I took that as a sign and began to thrust my hips forward, my hand on his hips to pull him against me.

We began a fast pace, and I began to become delirious with the onslaught of delight.

As I felt myself near, I reached around and began rubbing my dobe's thick member, smirking at the vocal noises that erupted from his lips.

"Ah...Fuck! Sa-Sasu...ke...Pl-please!" He twisted and bucked passionately, his hands blindly reaching back to knot in my hair, pulling me forward in an awkward but delicious kiss.

A few final thrusts and fireworks exploded in my vision. I trembled, quivering as I thrust in as hard as I could, trying to prolong the pleasure and heard my koi scream, clawing at the locker walls as he came. His muscles contracted around me, milking ms dry as I jerkily drove into him before collapsing in the narrow space.

Naruto panted, pawing my chest as I hugged him close to me.

He mewled, shifting a bit and I felt my cum drip down his thigh.

"Bastard...You didn't use a condom..." The blonde whispered deliriously, snuggling closer to me.

"..." I smirked, leaning down and pressing my lips tenderly to his. His eyes slid closed and kissed me back. "I love you."

"I love you more..." He shifted again, wincing as I slipped out of him, before drifting slowly to sleep in the cramped space. I couldn't help but chuckle, hugging him tighter before following his example and drifting off into dream land.

Today, I was called to the Heads office because my phone was confiscated and she saw some naked sex pictures of my boyfriend and me. I then had to explain to her that it was her grandson.

I also had wild sex in a locker during school hours, my boyfriends screams almost drowning out the school bell because I was fucking him so hard. Sorry, _making love_.

My life, I must say, is fucking awesome.

* * *

Just a little thing that had been mulling in the back of my mind for a while. Hope you like it.

Constructive critisism welcome.


End file.
